New Times of old
by ARTs Ninja Pal
Summary: "With eyes aglow he suddenly leaned heavily onto the spear, panting heavily with his eyes fluttering close, nodding slowly as the young man felt the wound start to stitch itself back together." Alternative ending for 5x13.


**_New Times of old_**

**_Written by: _**ARTS Ninja Pal

**_Summary: "_**With eyes aglow he suddenly leaned heavily onto the spear, panting heavily with his eyes fluttering close, nodding slowly as the young man felt the wound start to stitch itself back together." Reincarnation. My own take on how Merlin could possibly end. _(See note at end)_

**_Chapters: _**One-Shot

**_Warning: _**Sight gore.

* * *

Death had made new friends today.

You could smell it in the air; the blood, sweat, tears, fear and death.

The ground was soaked with it.

A hand clutching onto his left side, a young man staggered across the battle field; stopping only to lean on a spear for support. With fumbling hands the young man slowly peeled back the bloody cloth, away from his side to view the gaping wound. With eyes aglow he suddenly leaned heavily onto the spear, panting heavily with his eyes fluttering close, nodding slowly as the young man felt the wound start to stitch itself back together.

Eyes slowly opening, he focused onto the bottom of the spear, only to lurch away quickly as he realised that it was currently impaling someone's' stomach and buried deeply into the ground.

Manoeuvring his way around those whose blood soaked the ground, the young man stumbled his way forwards in search for his brother, in all but blood. Stopping, the young man suddenly dropped to his knees beside a figure.

Ignoring the sound of his shoes squelching and the feeling of his knees slowly becoming soaked, the young man let out a pain filled cry of anguish as he half kneeled, half laid across, hugging the body of his best friend, the Once and Future King, his brother in all but blood, Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

He is dead.

_Arthur Pendragon is_ _dead._

Turning away from his brothers' body, Merlin wadded through the water back towards the lakes' edge. Ignoring the sounds of his shoes squelching as his feet hit the dirt, Merlin turned back with many emotions across his face tears rolling down his pale cheeks he looked at his brothers' face. With a shuddering breath, raising an arm towards the floating boat, Merlin's eyes flashed gold as the boat's occupant started to drift off downstream, slowly being enclosed in flames.

_Look after him Freya. Keep him out of trouble Lance, 'til next time old friend._

Casting one last look at his brother's' and lovers lake Merlin staggered away in his grief.

* * *

The sound of laughter was carried out across the field as a small group of high school students ran across to meet their teacher. A young boy with blond hair ran a head of the others, with his dark haired sister not that far behind him.

Sprinting past with a triumphant cry the young girl turned to her brother with a victorious grin;

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?"

"That never happened" he replied panting heavily, glaring at the snickering of his approaching friends, collapsing onto the ground.

"Sure it didn't Arth-"

"Oh come on you two he's waiting for us." Interrupting the pairs' banter, the approaching teen still smothering her giggles stopped next to him. Getting up the young boy linked his arm with his girlfriends' and walked towards the figure resting against a tree. Leaning her head against Arthurs shoulder the young girl softly said;

"Of course it happened Arthur, I was there remember. Morgana beat you over and over again, as she always has and probably always will too."

"_But Guinev_-"

"Hello professor Emrys"

"Gwen, Arthur. It's good to see you both finally made it. Especially you Arthur, after all, running so far to be beaten by a _girl_,_ that_ can't be very nice, can it?"

"Wha-but-you-THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN! I merely _allow_ed her to win because of…of uh, I was being a…a good sport, yes? Yes. I was just showing goo-."

"Oh just give it up Arthur, she beat you fair and square. Now you owe me a nice big bottle of-"

"No one asked for your opinion _Gw_aine! Just go back to sleep or whatever it is that you do." Huffing in annoyance, Arthur turned back to his teacher, ignoring the sounds of his friends' laughter. He was trying, and failing to resist the urge to grin.

Going through the list of students in his sight, their teacher started to mark down who was in front of him. Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Leon, Gwaine, Guias, Lancelot, Percival and Gwaine were all sitting in front of him, once again. Only this time, they didn't know who he was.

With a sad sigh, he put the list down; Professor Emrys leant forwards gaining his students attention.

_"In the land of myth, and the time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name…. Merlin."_

* * *

**_Notes: _**

So I wrote this a few weeks ago and I'm finally putting this up. If you are on Tumblr. and witnessed the whole "Facebook potential Merlin spoiler of a reincarnated ending" drama that unfolded not that long ago, witch _(see what I did there? Aye? Ayyyeee? Damn. I've got to stop that) _was all over a picture of a camera crane looking over a field of some sort, I decided to play with that idea; even though I'm really hoping _(okay praying)_ that it doesn't have anything to do with Merlin...

For those who thought some of the dialogue was familiar between Morgana and Arthur it's from season1x10 _The Moment of Truth_.

I called Merlin Professor Emyrs because… wellll is it just me or does that have a good ring to it?

So I'll be hyperventilating and crying and going through all the emotions with the rest of you when I sit down to watch Merlin on Christmas morning (I'm an Aussie… Time zones people!)

_So that's that. Love it or hate it, let me know by commenting/reviewing._

_Thanks for reading_

_~Ninja:)_


End file.
